The Demon Inside
by physchokitten
Summary: Kai Parker is a half demon, being born of an angel mother and a demon father. While living in New York a place crawling with demons he struggles to keep his humanity in check as the clock ticks down. If all fails he'll be damned to be like his father who's itching to have his power back. Bonnie from the city of clouds is sent to help the lost soul? (questions whether he has one)
1. Prologue

Kai Parker

Present day…

When it rains, it pours all over this god damned forsaken city. Water flooding the streets like an 1800's infestation, matching the blood of massive casualties of a harshly fought out war. In every battle sacrifices are made, every victory bell coming from a devastatingly heartbreaking cost. Nothing in this joke of an existence comes for free, unlike a blow job from a desperate whore. I have far too many sins to atone for to receive such absolution.

I never wanted to be the fucking "survivor." The poor soul who has to bear this burden of loss; hell once I would have questioned my capability of having a soul of my own. Yet now I'm the man everyone is looking up to with childhood wonder in their eyes, as they expect a fix to this mess. Me, to fix this disaster?

I…I fucking ran from their far-fetched expectations that were once unquestionably, never to be in my nature. I refrain from fascists ideals as I seek getaway's from those who pester. I'm uncertain I could retain that healing strength, when I'm drowning in doubt myself. Sorrows running wider and deeper than any vast of water, land, or sky because of a woman. The love of a woman, funny, isn't that how every tale starts, ends, gets all its funky curves? The love from a woman I'm damned to be ridded of for the rest of time, as her body rots.

I turn my face upwards towards the beating rain. 'Rain please wash my fucking sins away! I'm begging you! I'm a betting man, well was; wasn't much one for prayer but I would do anything to bring her back. I would change anything. She bettered the man I am today, but why did her life have to be the price to pay? Her, the one who always put others first, and was kinder then a daydream is gone while I walk these streets. This isn't right!' My voice rages with the windy rain storm. Tears creeping out of their hideouts now that no one can see them, but me; for I am the survivor of this tale.


	2. Lost Soul

**Warning: Some different characters, not cannon with the show. You'll see what I mean when you read this ;) (Sorry if that's horrendous dears.)**

Then~

Bonnie

 _Leaning up against a door-frame, his posture is slouched as he cradles a bottle of whisky in his tremoring hands. His face hidden underneath the shadows of his dark baseball cap as if to conceal himself from the world. The bottle reaches his lips, amber liquid going down in hope of numbing the pain._

 _Another figure enters the image of the seemingly sad, lost boy. The intruder stands tall in his black crisp power suit, that's well fitted on his lean frame. Flecks of graying hair controlled as can be, making him appear as the perfect lawyer, along with his hellish glare. A man who never lost the fight, or maybe a monster who enjoyed the agony of others? Those bitter eyes having the ability to scare anyone shitless with a mere glance, contrasting greatly with his icy pale white skin. Darkness radiated off him in waves._

 _The boy looks up at the intruder, a look of disdain clearly written on his face. His flesh just as pale, inky strands peeking out from their hiding cap. Aqua eyes meet the dark ones of the older gentleman, unaffected by their dark demur._

 _"_ _What do you want father?" The words come out as harsh as the dry heat of a blistering hot summer day._

 _The father responds with an awry smirk. "What can't a father check up on his son to say hi?" He half circles him like a vulture stalking their next meal. "You are my only child after all Malachi." He hums feigning innocence, something that vile creature could never pull off in his lifetime. Or any for that matter._

 _Malachi straightens his posture, making him appear nearly as tall as his father. Cocking his head to the side the acid brimmed words are released, "No, not when the said father is you." A rigid glare on his face, as he continues to stare him down. He takes another excruciating chug of liquor, his body in tremors._

 _"_ _It's nice to see my son has wits about him even though he refuses to embrace his true nature." The father snarls through gritted teeth, clearly dissatisfied; continuing the waged glaring war with his own flesh and blood. If looks could kill the two would have combusted into flames the moment father dearest walked into what's assumed to be his son's threshold._

 _"_ _By my nature you mean your half of me. Mother wasn't a demon." The son hisses out in a metal-melting force. The grip on the bottle getting dangerously rough._

 _The father howls in laughter. "Why do you even care what she thinks son? Your mother would hate what you are! Why do you think she left you all those years ago?" He cocks an eyebrow egging him on, a smug look on his deviously handsome face. "She doesn't love you!" He manically cackles, as though finding it humorous._

 _The words of slander seem to wretch something inside of Malachi. He struggles to keep his clutch of might, eyes going from their beautiful blue oceans to the bloodiest of reds in flashes. Hands curling into unbreakably tight clasps, effectively breaking the bottle. The shards fall to the mass of those already littering the floor of his enclosure. His voice comes out in uncontrollable furious rage. "You tried to destroy her so she couldn't stay!" His body alarmingly unsound. "You're the monster that pushed her away!" He glares accusingly at his father's form._

 _That only adds more blaze to the father's maniacal amusement, as he gives a devilish grin. "She was the one to seduce me, take my power, then nine months later abandons you on my doorstep! The wretched whore! I could have just left you out there to die, but I didn't and you want to know why?" he probes._

 _"_ _Stop it with your damn mind games and just tell me already. I know you're just dying to say it," the son seethes, sarcasm dripping from his words._

 _"_ _So I could have a victor. Someone to continue my legacy." His now red eyes gleam. "You and I could destroy the world together Malachi! Think of it, people would scream into the night seeing our forms, and all the cries of the innocent that would feed our strength!" His fists curl in anticipation of his greatest and only fantasy. "I could finally go back to the form that has been kept away from me for so long! You're a powerful weapon!"_

 _"_ _No I'm just a kid, trying to make it through day in and day out, while maintaining some sense of thinly lined sanity!" His eyes are flickering more rapidly now from their ocean hues to a bloody crimson, as his body's shakes worsen._

 _"Kai_ _you can't run from this forever, the darkness only consumes," the father laughs revealing pointed needled teeth. "You would be stupid to think that it's not affecting you now as your eyes flash, your body shakes; it's only a matter of time before you fully transform. When that time comes you'll love it, feed from it and take the souls of the innocent. You'll finally thrive, and do something useful with your life!"_

 _"_ _That day will cease to exist," Malachi states, voice firm. "I'm not going to change just so you can take the souls if the innocents again." His stance unwavering as he struggles to go back to his ocean hues._

 _"_ _Oh son you may wish for that with your stupid acts of kindness, but it won't. It'll happen in such an empowering force that not even those god damn angels will be able to stop it!" He smiles in bloodthirsty triumph, "I'll finally be at my full power again after over twenty-one goddamn years! We'll overtake them and torture them until their begging for death! Mankind will be our slaves, as we'll finally be able to claim what's rightfully ours!" he beams in mirth._

 _His son looks up to him with absolute wrath, his eyes going back to their ocean blues after much struggle. "I don't care about your cruel, dreaded, evil ambitions! You only want me so you can become what you once were, a monster that I'm unwilling to help! I won't take innocent lives!" His voice is brimmed with unspoken sadness, not wanting to see a world such as that._

 _The father scoffs, "You have far too much hope for those humanoid idiots. They don't exist of happiness, and kindness." His face once again changes to what could be considered crazed happiness, "Besides in a few short months you'll come to age where you won't be able to control it, and then finally my years of waiting will be rewarded!" The father grits, hysterical with laughter._

 _"_ _I won't let it happen," Malachi states in words laced with venom. "Find someone else to corrupt with your twisted ambitions!" he sneers as he appears to gain more control over his visual form._

 _"_ _We'll see about that. It's only a matter of time." The father retreats, the never falling twisted smile resting upon his lips._

 _"_ _When hell freezes over!" Malachi calls out to his father._

 _"_ _Oh it will on this Earth!" He cackles from the hallway._

 _"_ _Why did he have to come just to terrorize me in my own home?" The boy mumbles tossing the ball cap against the wall to run his hands through his inky strands. His face displaying a look of ever drowning sorrow, about to go tumbling down. "Well at least it's just you and me whisky." He aims to drink away his ever growing chest ache, but grunts in dissatisfaction seeing the shards scattered on the floor._

 _His eyes flash the bloodiest of reds for the slightest of seconds, before shaking it off. The demon in him longing to come out and play, as his father wanted. "Just shut up already!" He punches a wall, appearing to be talking to himself. "I'm not going to be that type of person. Why won't you listen? I don't need you." His stance drops lower, seeming exhausted fighting this hidden war in his head. "I'm nothing, useless, powerless," the words come out in a whispered tongue. Time seems to hold still several moments, before he grabs his jacket and runs out the door. "Fuck this!"_

The scene is ended, the river back to its calming waves. I look towards my teacher, mentor, friend, mother – befuddlement showcased on my face. She brought me to this place, hidden beneath the forest greens to show me a snippet of an assumedly human problem. The thing is the two aren't per say human considering demon blood runs through their veins. The same demons that have the potential to destroy entire worlds if certain actions conspired.

He is a damned soul, if the cursed even has one. Being pressured to go towards darkness, and destruction by his over demanding father; which will ensure in the deadliest of wars between our world and theirs. A carnage surely no one can stray away from, unless resolution is found before time reaches the finish line.

Pushing a long, stray raven ringlet behind my ear I gather the gull to ask. "So what was today's purpose?"

It was rather overwhelming to watch the half twit; I have some begrudging sympathy for him, along with enough stress to cut a few years off a human's life.

Theresa, my teacher, my mother regards me, wearing the ghost of a smile upon her lips. Her long auburn waves suspended in such a way that frames her heart shaped face beautifully. There's a faraway look in her ocean hues as if submerged in thought. "You're going to help him."

 **Btw the two meet fairly soon.**


	3. Whose Blood?

I stare at her taken aback, wondering if my ears could have by any means picked that up correctly. Helping a demon? Was this some kind of joke I should be bursting at the seams with laughter at? It had to be some sort of error, my ears needing purged. Why would we trouble ourselves for a demon? They were impossible, the very scum of the worlds, and would take more than one's power to change. History has presented that; it was plain angel tuition. Deciding to be safe I ask, "Excuse me? What did you want me to do? For a moment it sounded like you wanted me to aid a demon."

The small upturned curve of her lips dissipates into a thin cross line. Her arms folded over her chest. A flashing neon sign that indicated that is exactly what she planned, and I just crossed her.

Taking in a shaky inhalation I retract from what I earlier said. "I'm sorry, please further explain your intentions for me," I bow my head ashamed.

"Bonnie as we both know, if he turns towards the dark it would give him his father's power back. Which would result in the desecration of our worlds, as he wouldn't stop until the last one of us were wiped out. Then he would go onto the further annihilation of the human would, where the two would be rulers. She swallows identifying the surely unescapable doom, consequently sending spikes of alarming awareness through my body's walls. "So we must find a way to expel the demon from the boy's body to prevent the inevitable from happening."

I look upward to see her expression firm and unchanging. "Why would you ask me to do it? I'm certainly not the strongest," my voice involuntarily squeaks. "There must be others for the job." My eyes plead to hers. "I'm only just now starting to get the hang of my powers." I feel minuscule at the admission.

She profusely shakes her head, refusing to hear a word of it. "The others mustn't know I've been harboring this secret from them for quite some time. For if they knew they would slaughter him." Her voice raises an octave at the thought of slaughter. Placing her hands on my shoulders in comfort, she carry's on. "Daughter you have the kindest of hearts of any of the others. If anyone could change him, it's you." Her eyes bear into my own.

She wasn't my mother by blood, but she aided my break away from the dark cruel claws of the human world, and has been a help to me since. I look toward her fendering feelings of helplessness, before engulfing her in a much needed hug. Some bonds went deeper than blood.

"Do you really think so?" I question in self-doubt, not truly being able to accept her words. I try to be the best good hearted being that I can, but it doesn't always pan out as expected as I've learned from the past several decades. Since arriving I've I haven't yet dared venture from the security of these city's walls. The thoughts of the word down below us striking fear to the soul.

"I know so." She places a chaste motherly kiss upon my head. "And not all of the human world is that bad if that's what you're worried about. After all they've managed to exist this long without completely obliterating themselves." She jokes lightly, reading me like a book.

What a surprise that is…

Her words cause me to slightly smile, yet I can't halt my earlier notions from soaring through my cranium. "What's the point of doing this?" I voice aloud. "What are the reasoning's? Even though your closest to highest in command, this could have serious reprimandments. What if?" My airways feel constricted at the alarm of the conceivable aftermath. Not my own consequences I grow aversion to as my mother's; hers would be dire. I couldn't lose the last person I have left, the thought itself brings unshed tears brimming at the surface.

"Everyone should be given the choice between good and evil." She starts her speech, the one she uses to convince others to give someone a chance, even themselves. It's the speech she gave me many a time when I refused her help, blowing her notions of what I thought was unreal. "That choice shouldn't be taken away from him. He's also potentially part angel, so if that can be brought out of him it can cast out the evil." She explains, as I stare at her dumbfound. "But to do that he needs a lending hand." She looks at my expectantly.

Confounded my mouth is agape, my green eyes are widened to what is indefinitely unbelievable proportions. While it was made note of that his mother wasn't a demon, that had to be hardly possible. Angel and demon blood running through one man's veins…there were no words for that. Impossible, one would have to inevitably overpower the other. A vassal couldn't survive the two differing components together.

"What about you though? Mother I don't want you getting hurt. How do we even know if he has angel blood in him for sure? It's impossible." I inquire my mind wracking itself for everything I've been taught. "I don't want you to be locked away forever, or be cast down to earth with your wings torn out because of a slight possibility." One that was ridiculous to discuss as it was.

"Darling I'll be fine. It's possible, it's just something that's not a common occurrence with our kind." She seems to be trying to reassure herself as well.

It could be possible, all governments in kind kept some information away from their people. Not that we were a government by any means… Just a peaceful community.

"It's easier to scare everyone off with the horror stories, so they don't step out of line."

Okay, maybe questionably peaceful, but nice enough to not bother with the unseen.

It was possible the books were a few things she didn't have power over, select ones anyway. They could be a rumor made up out of boredom just as easily.

"What will you do if you aren't fine though?" My mind goes from its curious nature back to the bigger issue of being concerned for mother's safety. It wouldn't be nearly the same if she's forced out of the gates.

"Listen to me child." She scolds me gently. "I will be fine. What you need to worry about is helping that damaged soul. He needs more help then I will ever need in my lifetime, and his time is short." She sighs troubled.

"How long?" I question ignoring my further concern for her safeness. If there was one thing to never do it was to not anger an all mighty powerful angel. While kind in nature, even the kindest hearts have claws.

"Seventy-five days," she knags her lip, "It should be more than enough time." Mother releases an uneasy breath, seeming much less than assured.

"For any other angel maybe, but what if I can't in time? Or what if I turn out to be the weakest of angels? What if he refuses to accept help? What am I even supposed to do then?" The flurry of answered ponders leaves my lips in a haste.

"This mission will help you more than anything else will." She reassures me. "While it may test you in many ways you can accomplish this. Your too busy underestimating your strength, believe in yourself." She reassures. "All your other questions will find answers along the way."

That's so reassuring. Test me how?

"So if I do manage to somehow pull this off what will happen to the scummy excuse of a father?" One darkness will be damn near impossible to conquer either way.

"I can't tell you, it can change the future if I mutter a word. The future, is shifty." She frowns, taking note of my disappointed look. I wanted to have some clues to the possible outcomes. "I'm sorry this is a big mission that can change the fate of every life."

The burden of all the worlds relying on myself, and a half demon who apparently has the potential of having angel in his veins as well. Not really the most consoling pondering. Honesty if it were an option I would just hide through all of this instead. I've never been the fighting type.

"What would happen if we were just to kill the miserable half demon?" I offer. It wasn't exactly the preference with human situations, but he wasn't exactly human as his background states.

Her glare sends shivers down my spine, causing me to regret voicing that. "That won't work because his father will therefore embrace his power, and be stronger than ever. It would be just as bad if we left the problem unattended." She twirls a curl, trying to keep her voice even. "Killing is never the first option. I wouldn't want him dead."

I fumble over her words. I get the point; we weren't made to destroy; we were made to help life sustain itself. Who gave life to him? Why does she worry so much about a demon dweller, who may be her undoing? A forbidden question enters my mind which I'm uneasy about asking, "Who's the mother?"

She's unspeaking for a few ticks, eyes downcast, avoiding my gaze. My eyes widen as I piece it together. Theresa was the mother of a half demon; the one that left him. I comprehend the reasoning's of why she left him, but why was she around for that to occur? What self-respecting angel hooked up with a demon of the deadliest proportions?

"Why did you do it?" The question comes off my lips in a shockingly well-tempered manner, curious if anything. If it had been anyone else it would have been spoken less pleasantly, but I knew she had to have exceptional reasoning. Right?

She pulls me towards the waters, conjoining my hand with hers. Face is utter concentration, as she stares into the stream, its calm waters now rippling in waves. A series of scenes reveal themselves in an alarming rush, surrounding us, and soon were pulled in.

* * *

Time is a delicate matter. The past, present and future all alike being Theresa's specialty. With one glance into the waters she could have us in a different time and place; past, present, future all alike. The only difference being the future isn't always set out in stone, it can always change. At the moments we are in a club, judging by the booming music all around and the neon flashing lights. By the hair and clothing decidedly in the nineties. Were invisible to the mass of party people for the simple reasoning of not disrupting time.

We're standing in front of a scene of a deviouslhy handsome man, with a predator smile. His dark orbs amused as he receives a lap dance from a gorgeous brunette. Her limbs advancing his so closely to nearly be touching, but not quite. Others are looking upon them with envy and desire; girls and guys alike wanting to be in the man's position.

Moving nearer it becomes clear that all the girl underneath the make-up in Theresa. I gasp in shock, my eyes feeling as if their betraying me watching her grind up against who must be Sammuel's dad. He looks a lot younger as not being a demon aged him a bit. His hair is inky black as his sons, matching Theresa's skimpy black leather hot pants and bra.

She maintains her seductive dancing, digging her "Fuck me Now' red nails into his chest as he groans in enjoyment, needing more.

"Want to continue this elsewhere?" She whispers smoothly, grinding her ass against his budging member.

"Oh do I ever." He wolfishly grins, groping her ass as she stands. He is quick to direct her to the bathroom that has band posters all over the exterior of the door.

"Make sure it's worth my time darling." She has a coy smirk on her ruby red lips.

"Oh baby, I will rock your world. You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you." He whistles closing the door behind them, ending the scene.

* * *

Just as I'm about to question Theresa we're transported to another moment in time, which I couldn't be more thankful for. I'd find distaste in seeing a porno of the person who is the closest thing I have to a mother.

I look away seeing she's rushing to get her skimpy attire on fast enough as he roars.

"I didn't know you blasted angels were whores now as well. Your pathetic race!" All his lust from earlier long forgotten, and replaced with hatred.

"I did what I had to do." She retorts bitterly. "You are the vilest of demons whose path of destruction had to be stopped." She makes her way to the door, but us cut off by him bouldering off her path. "Now get out of my way!" Her voice is vicious and unwavering. It wasn't a challenge or a request as much as a command.

"Not going to happen. Now give me back my power or you're in for a world of pain." He threatens, his eyes dangerously flashing their bloodiest of crimsons. A show of color, but harmless.

She doesn't seem the least bit intimidated. "How about no, and you get out of my fucking way!" She snarls at him, shocking even me. "You couldn't hurt me anyway; I took your power." Her eye glint in twisted satisfaction, a look that's foreign on her face. "Now leave me be, I have other stuff I need to attend to." She tries to push past him unsuccessfully. He continues to bolder off her exit, thoroughly enraged, "I said give me back my power you little bitch!" He yells enclosing his hand around her throat, eyes glinting in a sickening passion.

"And as I said before get away from me you creep!" She chokes out before using her power to send him flying out the door. "You really are bad at being a demon if you couldn't sense an angel from a mile away." She glances over his twitching form in smug satisfaction. "You'll get the chance to get back your petty powers back later on demon, but I'll be damned if I'll let you have them." She retreats the scene, her heels clanking as she does.

* * *

The next imagery is a far cry from the other two. She's dressed more conservatory in a simple blue sun dress, that matches her ocean hues. In her arms lay a bundle of blankets, with a newborn poking out of them. Dark ringlets against his pale complexion.

Tears tumble from her eyes, as she looks at the newborn. "I'm so sorry about this Kai, but I promise to find you again one day. Now's just not the right time. I'm so sorry baby." She kisses his forehead, her tears never ending.

The newborn's eyes open as he looks up at his mother, his eyes are the same color as his mother's ocean blue hues. Seeing his mother cry out openly, he tries to grasp out to her, a sad look in his hues. Not completely understanding.

I feel tears slip from my eyes as well just from intruding on this preciously sad scene.

She leaves a loving kiss on his nose. "I'm going to leave you for now sweetie, try not to let that asshole bother you too much darling." She sets him on the porch with a small note attached as he cries out wanting and needing his mother.

Not daring to be seen she runs off to a close, but hidden distance.

The leech from the club opens the door in a huff. "What the hell is this racket?" His eyes scan the area for the source of the ear splitting cries, before noticing the crying newborn left on his porch. Immediately hissing, he looks at the baby with disgust. "I should crush you like the bug you are." He puts his foot just above the baby's face causing him to cry out even more.

The flit of paper catching his eye, causing him to halt his actions in mild curiosity.

 _Remember the girl from the club that stole your power? Well that was me. His name is Malachi. He's where all your power went. When he turns of the age twenty-one you'll have the chance to reign again, as much as it pains me to say that. It all depends on the young one's choices though._

 _Since you-_

He crumples the paper without bothering to read the rest. "So I have to wait twenty-one goddamn years because of you piece of shit?" He kneels in front of the crying baby Malachi. "Should I even bother?" He runs his hands through his greying locks. "Or should I kill you here and now?"

Theresa gasps holding her chest, remaining hidden away in the shadows.

He considers it deeply, while looking around trying to spot her. "I know you're out there somewhere blasted angel! So this is what you did with my goddamn power! I will get my power back and destroy your kind forever!" He bellows out into the night sky, getting weary looks from a neighbor, who looks about ready to call the cops; probably thinking he was crazy for saying such things. "Just wait you little bitch! I'll raise this kid to see him thrive with the darkness!"

He looks to the once crying baby who's now staring at him in wonder.

He awkwardly picks up the child. "You're my only chance for getting out of this mess." He murmurs as the child laughs at being held up in the air. "One day you and I destroy the City of Clouds, and rule the humans.

* * *

A glimmer of light flashes before my eyes as we're back to the immediate, our reality.

Her body quivering, droplets rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Bonnie. Now was the necessary time." Her voice cracks.

Comprehension of why she did so is now impacted in my brain. Malachi her half-demon, half-angel son, born to lessen the power of the mightiest of demons. One who's spoken to have caused more than enough ruination in his time.

I squeeze her shaky stance in a hug. "Mother I will do it. We'll find a way to fix this." I feel sympathy for her, and him. "There must be a way to make this right."


	4. Daddy Issues

**Kai POV**

Fuck! Fuck that diabolical, sociopathic, cold hearted monster that he is! I'll never be like him; I'd rather be a corpse rotting 10-feet under, then bring his nasty ambitions to life. He's bloody insane! 'Legacy, victor, human slaves, killing the angels' or vice versa, I don't fucking know he repeats that dreaded speech whenever were in the same proximity! I'd rather not have that script imprinted in my damn skull!

 _'But you are like him, so much more than you realize.'_

 _'By the way it's torture and kill the angels, the human's will be enslaved. You really are worthless; this is your purpose, yet you neglect to learn it. You retain information at the same consistency as a fish.' His voice snide._

Fuck, there it is again; the taunting, nagging fucker that just won't get the hell out! My mind isn't a damn hotel for him to reside in; yet he sticks around, his feet stretched out on the coffee table as he makes himself at home. Whenever he disappears, he'll reappear as he considers fit just like the Cheshire cat; just less welcome.

 _'You just don't want to accept what's true.'_

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell at the pestering voice in my mind, not giving a damn that the words were spoken aloud, causing questioning stares. Why the hell would I care about what other people think of me? Why bother kissing ass, people are flaky as hell. Most will keep you around when they need you, then store you away; you only existing when they need you.

 _'They wouldn't accept you anyway.'_

'Tell someone who actually gives a damn!' I yell inwardly at him, his jibes driving me up the wall.

 _'Did I actually hurt your feelings?' He mocks, as if the idea of feelings is ridiculous. 'Why do you care so much about not giving in to your true self, when humans aren't worth protecting? If it's not you who hurts them, it's themselves. Humans are cruel.' The voice points out emotionlessly. 'What we would be doing seems rather kind in comparison to the useless species.'_

He has the vocals of a snake. I could almost picture him, a sleazy looking guy with his slithering intentions…No it's not worth it to add a face to the voice. He's just the demon willing to get out; at times a bargainer, other times cruel, rarely sympathetic if he's feeling desperate enough. Either way its diced it's used for his intentions to roam free as a house cat desires, but he's certainly no house cat that you want in the streets.

 _'Malachi, were one and the same. If you just let it go you could be so much happier, no pain ever coming your way again. No heartbreak; hell you could rip out live hearts!'_

'It's Kai.' I hated being referred by the other.

Sick; he's moved onto sympathy. It would be a demon wearing my body as a mask if I let him go out and play, not me. One that wouldn't be able to be contained after a started reign.

"What's a pretty little thing such as yourself doing out here all by her lonesome?" I hear Matt's voice call out, dragging my mind out of its self-pitying endeavors. He no doubt found the prey of the night, indicated by his sweet hearted 'I'm going to kill you' voice; if she was lucky. If she was gorgeous or troublesome it would be more along the lines of torture, for he has quiet the temper.

I'm hidden from his viewpoint in my current spot, tucked away behind the bar dumpsters. I'm actually in the right place, right time for once, considering Leslie is ignorantly making a mockery of our agreement. Never mistake me for an imbecile old pal.

Matt is a vampy who's forever stuck at the age of twenty-three, constantly reliving his college years in his jockey university jacket. A quarterback who never seemed to get it through his thick baboonish skull that he isn't some treasured gift to mankind. The girl is just some simple-minded airhead wandering the streets.

 _'Why bother sticking around? This isn't your problem, she's not your problem. Don't go around saving human body bags just because their pretty on the eyes.' He sounds disgusted. 'You can just find some brainless blonde.'_

"Excuse me do you need any help? I'm afraid I won't be much help directing you around town, I'm rather new." The girl looks up at Matt, giving what looks to be a forced smile as her rosy lips look as if they'll falter.

'I don't care about her, she's just a nameless face. He is breaking an agreement, I'm not a pushover.' My fists clench, self-defense raising.

 _'For an agreement that should have never been made.'_

I could see why he spotted her, she's not local, and is a pretty little thing; short and petite in her white sun dress. Dark tresses framing her lovely face, gorgeous skin, large painstakingly naive eyes of leafy greens; the shining image of what an angel would be expected to look like. The stereotypical dull, save the world type; not the "fun" type.

 _'Angels are a joke. She's probably some whore pulling the ruse of innocent girl; no different than the ladies staff at the club down the way. That skank is probably riddled with disease; death would be a mercy to that agony.'_

Once she gets a glimpse of his pointy teeth, she takes off like a bullet. She'll never be fast enough to outrun the blood lusted newbie; its pitiful.

"What do you want?" Her shrill scream fills the air.

His head angles down to smell her neck. "Well you certainly are a delicious little thing angel. I think I'll have some fun with you before I kill you."

 _'Enjoying the show?'_

Disgusting.

"Maybe I'll turn you, then we can have an eternity of fun together." He laughs to her demise.

If only he were to live out that eternity.

"As if!" She grins despite the situation, to my confusion. Her hands that are being pinned by his caging wrists let off a slight glow, his hands retracting away from her swiftly as if burned.

Interesting, dummy might actually be an angel or a witch. Maybe a bit on the vainer side if she's dense enough to walk these New York streets alone at night. Her scent must be driving the vamps crazy.

 _'You should stay away from her, the less of her kind the better!' He's all types of pissed now._

Well if Jolly Saint Nicholas thinks I should stray from the situation, now's probably time to make myself known!

He looks confused to what happened, skin around his wrists having horrid third degree burns. "You're going to pay for that bitch!" He slams her body against the wall, causing anger to surge through my veins as she winces.

"Matt," I make myself known, jaw clenched.

He briefly glances at me. "Malachie, so nice to see you again buddy!" He wears a shit eating grin on his face. "What brings you around here?" As if he didn't already know, insolent fool!

"Just checking out the neighborhood watch." My eyes narrow to slits. "Who's your little friend?" I raise an eyebrow, glancing her over as if I haven't caught an eyeful of them moments ago.

When the angelic beauty regards me, her glower catches me off guard. Here I was "helping her" and she was scrutinizing me as if I was the one reasoning to this. Bitch.

 _'Angel's always are the judgy type. Tsk. Tsk. So ungrateful.'_

 _'Also on another note what happened to not wanting to help her? What going to have some fun then with her, then finish the job of yourself?'_

Revolting.

"Just someone I met at the bar. She obviously can't keep her hands off me." The lies come off his lips fluidly like water.

I tilt my head, pretending to consider his words. "Really Mattie, I believe she pushed you away with that spark moments ago. Not exactly the criteria of willing." I scratch my chin in thought, clicking my tongue.

 _'He thought he could fool you. Kill him.'_

"Not a victim, a willing participant,' Matt lies through his fangs. Even if I haven't walked in on the two it would be a blatant lie; his teeth extra vampy, anger pleading to burst through the seams. He would crack soon.

She spits on his face, causing him to wring a steel gripped hand around her petite pretty neck; breathing slowing.

"She's a fiery one at that." Within seconds his fangs are on her neck, and I'm tearing him away from her; red flashing.

"I told you not to mistake me for a damned fool." My body twitching in desperation to give in as I slam his skull, bloodying the greying bricks.

"Shit man I'm sorry, please just let me go. I promise I won't bother your little girlfriend again." The words come out strained, blood ruining his "perfect" hair and face. "Please man, old buddy pal, you really don't want to kill me," his eyes plea. Pathetic. "What about all the good times we had together?" Blatant lies.

"No I'm pretty sure I want to kill you. You screw up enough shit as it is, yapping away like a teenage girl." I knee him in the groin, causing the sad short lifed man to grunt in agony. "Man you made it quite evident that were not friends; trust me I'm not shedding tears over it, if I was they would be tears of joy."

"Please man one more chance, I'm begging you." The waterworks start.

"Sorry dude, I'm not your team couch who covers you for the worst of crimes." Before he can ruin my favorite shirt with anymore of his crocodile tears, I rip out his unbeating heart. If there's no beat, why do they need such a useless part to exist; I ponder as his body plops to the ground. Soon it would desiccate into nothing more than dust, one of the many benefits of vampire killing.

 _'Killing is in your nature.'_

His voice doesn't even register as the adrenaline rushes through my veins- mixed with anger, regret, happiness, and whatnot; if it's an emotion I'm fucking feeling it. My hands vibrating in desperate need, and hunger, teeth sharpening – Her. Damn I want her.

"Seriously have you seen you? You look like you're a few mistakes away from looking like one of them." She snides me, her nose pointed upwards as if a pole is stuck up her self-righteous ass.

It's a gorgeous ass though, I would love to unwind her tightly wrapped coils. Her under me, eyes filled with mischief, my name the only thing coming out of those delectable looking cupid shaped lips; or her on her knees, forest green eyes massive as ever as she nearly chokes on my dick.

"Stop it!" Her voice comes out short of whinny at the look I'm giving her; I feel her hand once yet again strike me, this time my chest.

"You really do love abusing a stranger who saved your life. I think I deserve a reward," I pucker my lips, amused by her outrage. Did I forget to mention, I'm a bit off an asshole.

Her hands are on her hips. "I could have handled it myself, I didn't need your 'help'," she so carelessly uses the air quotes as if I did nothing.

"I highly doubt that little Miss Can't Get off Her High Horse, with how things were going." I tsk at her, silly self-righteous girl. "Seriously, like when is the last time you got laid; you obviously need some action," I allow my eyes to roam her body, "And lucky for you I would be more than happy to help you in your time of need, even with that torturous stench." I pinch my nose with my left index finger and thumb. She didn't smell bad per say, just the weird smell her kind have; maybe vanilla.

A sly smile reaches her lips. "Oh, that would be such a help." Words like turned honey, making my throat feel like the Sahara. "You have no idea how lonely it gets; how long it's been since I've had a durable man in my life." Her head tilts downwards, eyelashes fluttering. She looks up with mischief in her eyes, "May I?"

"Give it your best shot," I challenge her, blood lust replaced with another.

Her hand reaches my chest, head tilting upward with pouty lips just begging to be kissed; I bend down to reach her lips with my own, to feel myself being jolted a spark worse than electricity. "BITCH!"

"Kail!" A well-known voice hollers out with a degree of annoyance that only they can manage; Little Miss Defiant's face ashen, superiority momentarily halted much to my pleasure.


End file.
